


Family

by TomatoSamla



Series: The Spectre Saga [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Elseworlds, Superman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoSamla/pseuds/TomatoSamla
Summary: Lara Blythe is a very mysterious girl who joined the batfamily without planning, in the first part of The Spectre Saga you will be introduced to the first relationships, and the first signs of trouble in this Earth.
Relationships: Batfamily x OC, Superfamily x OC
Series: The Spectre Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129565





	1. Who are you?

The very first time any of them came in contact, she didn't even have a name.

It was a very relaxed night, for Gotham anyway, the Dark Knight had been alone on that patrol, he had stopped a robbery, tied the criminals up and left them there for the authorities to come and take them into custody, nothing TOO unusual, so yes it was.... a slow night.

It definitely took a surprising turn to say the least, a little girl, couldn't be older than his youngest son (alright, Damian could be 16 at the time, still he saw him as his little boy, not that he would tell him that, not if he wanted to avoid a conflict, and to keep his own pride intact), she was across the street from a girl, around her twenties, who was being mugged at that very moment, she was watching the whole ordeal, when he was about to swoop in to save the young lady the girl spoke, freezing him in the spot and actually surprising him (some would say even scaring him, but knowing the Dark Knight that was highly unlikely).

“Hey! Why don't you pick on someone little-er than you?!” the criminals turning around to where she was standing, kind of amused, Batman on the other hand nervous, what was she thinking?!! “I said what I said.”

“Get lost little girl, if you don't want your destiny to be worse than hers” then the criminals just ignore her, to Batman's relief, he was about to swoop in again when...  
“You don't scare me, but YOU should be scared of ME, come on scaredy cats!!, or are you a bunch of sissies?!” Yep, definitely frozen in place, he couldn't believe his eyes and ears, did that girl just provoke five armed criminals?!!

The five men started running towards her, she just smiled cockily and started running into a dark street, that's when Batman entered in action, he didn't even check on the girl that just got saved by a.... 15?? 16?? year old, he couldn't just concentrate on that right now, he started his persecution of the girl and the criminals through the rooftops in order to keep them all on sight, he was then again surprised to say the least (this was no ordinary day, even for Gotham), the girl was fighting all the armed men, without any kind of weapon, he finally swooped in to help the girl, trying his best to keep an eye on her while he fought against the men, he noticed something that confused him even more, she fought like the League of Assassins but something else, pulling her punches, she stroke hits way harder than she should be able to, even with the League's training (he knew his son was stronger than average kids, and even teenagers for that matter, he was as strong as a young adult who took exercise way to serious when he just arrived to the manor, but this was different), she was sending criminals flying to the other side of the street, she was as strong as him, but built just like Steph, for that strength she should be built like the amazons or something more than a teenager who exercised constantly.

The battle ended with the criminals tied together and waiting for the police to take them to prison. He turned around to see the girl trying to regulate her breathing and touching where the criminals had landed a few lucky punches, he asked

“Who are you?”

She turned to see him, she smiled but not cocky, rather sincere, and she immediately ignored his question to answer with gratitude.

“Thank you for your help with those morons, I could have handled it but your help was appreciated nonetheless.”

“Who ARE you?” he asked again, she smiled once more and turned around to leave.

“Before you have the chance to stop me, I already have a place to return to, as for your question... I don't really know for sure, sir.” And with that she disappeared into the shadows leaving a shit ton of questions.

He arrived at the manor where his second youngest son was at the batcomputer doing whatever, Alfred probably was upstairs serving dinner for Damian and Duke, and maybe one of his other kids who may have arrived without warning, it was quite common actually. He had arrived much earlier than other times which took Tim off guard, Bruce got out of the batmobile and took off his cowl.

“You got here early, wasn't expecting you until... like... three or so.” Without missing a beat he responded: “I need you to download tonight's fight against some petty criminals and scan for the young girl's face, and I also need you to search anything that could be found about her.”

Tim looked at the older man kind of confused, but nonetheless did as instructed, when he was watching the footage in order to obtain a clear image of her face he was impressed and surprised (this was something definitely abnormal), he finally obtained a clear image of her face and ran it down an identity detector program just to be surprised again, nothing, absolutely nothing, no name, no age, no anything, just a few sightings in a few countries, mainly in countries of Asia. And just like that, there it was, a new case in their hands.

Father and son continued investigating everything they could about the girl in order to obtain her identity, without much success though, it was as if she didn't exist. None the less they discovered two things, she was definitely part of the League of Assassins, or at some point of her life at the very least, she had the fighting patterns and she was also spotted in the mayor points in which the League had some bases of operations, of which they knew at least; the other thing they discovered was that she was a meta-human, they pulled some of the recordings in which she appeared fighting all around the world and compared them with the one Bruce had obtained earlier, they were able to notice that every time she was hit, with a punch or something worse, her skin lit up just a little bit, with marks that looked like beautiful patterns in her skin and when she stroke someone else with her own punches or her sword, those patterns disappeared and she was able to send her opponents flying or chopped their heads off incredibly easily, either way you did not want to cross paths with her.

So why, when she was so bloodthirsty in all of those missions they supposed the League had sent her in, did she help that girl just a few hours ago? Why was she alone? WHO was she? They were nowhere near to the answers of those questions than a few hours ago.

They called Damian, to see if he knew the girl from one of his missions on the League, they knew he didn't like to talk about those times, but right now they needed it. He came with company, of course Dick and Duke wouldn't stay out of it. Also the fact that Dick was there proved Bruce right about one of his children coming unannounced.

“What is it father?” “We need you to recognize a girl, no identity whatsoever, no name and no age on record of anywhere in the world, few sightings in countries of Asia, South America and Europe, it is very obvious for her fighting style that she is or was part of the League of Assassins, meta-human”, responded Drake instead of his father.

He was surprised to say the least, why would they want to identify a girl so under the radar? And even more from the League? He was not pleased with his father and with Drake trying to force him to remember his time as a Shadow, it may have been six years since he came to his father, but still, he felt as if he would never be ready to talk openly about that time (not that he talked openly about anything else either way). Still he complied and looked at the images of the girl that were on the screen of the bat-computer. He scrunched his face, with confusion and recognition, he had seen her a couple of times, very proficient at fighting (not as good as him he thought, he pushed the thought aside, he had to stop being so egocentric, he was succeeding for the most part, still, events like that happened too often for his liking), meta-human from a program that was closed by his grandfather years ago, after he left that life behind, that program did not last at all, just like twelve years, it was nothing compared to other programs his grandfather approved.

“I have seen her a couple of times, I do not know her name, just her number of agent in the program she was a part of, a program where Evan Blythe was founder, he was one of the lead scientist in programs about meta-humans, those programs where born after the meta-human trafficking took momentum, he built several programs where he and other assassins trained kids with the meta-gene to be the perfect weapons, those programs were closed not so long ago, I came to know that my mother had killed Blythe because his services were not longer needed.”

“Have you ever worked with her?” His father asked, and he had to take a moment to remember.

“No, but her missions were very..... popular between the assassins, the whole meta-human ordeal was still very new to all the world, so having an army with meta-kids was a very welcomed concept. I am a bit curious, for what I know she should not be alive.”

“Why is that?” Grayson interrupted, he was curious about the whole situation, Bruce was very interested on this girl, had she committed a murder here in Gotham? But he was only talking about her, that meant that she was alone, that was very strange, normally the League would send two or three assassins to do their work, maybe in those programs worked differently, but why was she supposed to be dead?

“When those programs were closed all of the kids and teens were..... disposed of.”

That only added more confusion to the whole ordeal, so he made up his mind, it was still very early for the city to awaken, Batman was going to go look for that girl, and ask for answers, he supposed that because she helped an innocent bystander she would not be violent, or not as any other petty criminal.

“That information is enough.” Tim responded “What are you saying Bruce?, is not nearly enough to know who she is.”

“It is enough to go look for her, and ask for answers. She helped me fend off some petty criminals before she disappeared, she told me she didn't know her name. Maybe she is out there, alone, she may need help, the same help that every one of us needed before we came into this family.” And everyone silently agreed.

His oldest son was the next one to intervene “I'm coming with you B, you have adopted enough children, you don't need one more, but I agree, maybe she needs help.”

Damian kept looking at them without a word, maybe she was just like him when he just entered the family. Maybe she did need the help, a home to be a part of, but he was confused, a lot of unanswered questions still circling around his mind, he may as well come with them.

“I'm coming too.” “Lil' D?” A little more exasperated “I'm coming too” 

Tim looked around the room, his eyes just saying, we are doing this huh? “I'll stay here, to monitor everything, and if anything goes south I'll be back up.”

“I'm staying with Tim”, everyone looked at Duke a little unsure, he still wasn't so used to pulling all nighters like the rest of them, he was still very new to the whole vigilante ordeal, still they said nothing.

“Staying with master Timothy for what exactly master Duke?”

They all looked at Alfred when he entered, Dick and Tim tried their best to explain the whole situation, and Alfred agreed in the search for the girl.

He chuckled lightly “Master Bruce, I am supposed to stop you from adopting even more children, you have already six teens going around the house all day, plus all of the others that are not technically official.” Everyone looked at him with smirks in their lips, that was true.

“I didn't say I would adopt her, Alfred.” At that everyone looked at him with an amused expression, like he wouldn't do it if he got the chance.


	2. Let us help you

It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves. - William Shakespeare

Jason Todd was a lot more like his father than what he wanted to be, he took care of a few street kids, bringing them food and other things for their survival, he was a gentle soul above all else, even if he wanted to be seen as completely stone hearted. He bought food and medications for this group of like four kids, all young, or younger than him at least, they were able to take care of themselves, plus they didn’t need much more help, not to require the services of a program of his father anyway. The oldest one, a girl around the demon’s spawn age, took care of the rest, they all sold candy or washed cars, so they had enough to make their lives easier than other kids, still, he bought them anything they couldn’t afford... like pizza.

He had just appeared in their lives as Red Hood, because Jason Todd was very public, considering his family (no matter what he tried to convince himself of, once ohana always ohana), so him feeding a bunch of orphans of the streets without introducing them to the Martha Wayne Foundation would be frowned upon, and he wanted to in the beginning, but the children were stubborn, specially the oldest girl, he didn’t know her name, but he couldn’t care less, he didn’t know the name of two of the four children. The girl had declined the offer, two of the original eight had said yes, the other two, one became a criminal under Penguin and the other had disappeared and none of them knew where he was, the other four kind of stuck together, that isn’t saying much.

They were all completely capable of taking care of themselves, if they were together in this alley they called home it was because they wanted to, they hadn’t formed a little found family per se, it was more of an association than anything else, they looked out for each other but they didn’t depend on each other.

Anyway, Red Hood had brought them pizza from his pocket money (which was technically the old man’s… but who pays attention to that kind of stuff?), he started to talk to them, at least a little… for about thirty minutes. All the kids ate and enjoyed all they could, finally they all started leaving, only the girl stayed, at this point I think you know who I am referring too.

“Thank you Red Hood, your help is really appreciated, though not necessary, but still, you gave everyone a great day, I thank you for that.”

“Umm…… you’re welcome?” He didn’t actually know how to respond to that, she was a mystery, one he would not even try to uncover.

“I wanted to ask you something,” the girl said without looking at him in the eye.

That made him curious, but before anything could be said or done, a bunch of Shadows (and by that I mean assassins from the League) dropped on them, both immediately took a stance of defense, hers more offensive than defensive but whatever.

“Agent 3569, you need to come with us.”

Red Hood looked at the girl with weariness in his eyes and also a little of doubt, had she sold him to the League?, but they weren’t paying attention to him and referred only to her, so…. was she in trouble with the League?

“You know I WON’T be going with you!”

“Of course you will, or have you forgotten what happened to that prostitute?”

With her mind blank, not letting anger take over her judgment or she would not get out of this alley alive, she attacked first. Red Hood was shocked to see this little girl who for at least a month had been in this alley collecting money selling candy in the streets of Gotham, defending herself so well, he even saw her abilities to redirect energy but he didn’t know it was THAT in the moment. The girl was doing very well until an assassin hit her in the head with what could only be a pipe leaving her in the ground with pain in her head (obviously), that’s when he entered the fight, shooting with his trusty guns, to their legs (because he was in Gotham, and murders, even of assassins would not sit well with the old man, and he didn’t want any lectures).

After a few seconds Robin was the first one to arrive to the scene, and what he saw left him a little uneasy, the girl had definitely been part of the League, but something more, he didn’t think that even his father would be able to conjure those moves, at least the way she did. Nightwing was close behind and also stopped to see the girl and his lil’ bro taking care of like two dozen of Shadows, then finally Batman arrived. Every single one of the Shadows fell and all that was left was the girl and Red Hood, he was shocked to say the very least, he began to shout at the girl.

“What the hell was that?! Are you a Shadow?! Did you sell me to them?!”

“What?! No! Of course not, I am not a Shadow, I didn’t sell you to anyone, I was going to ask you something else.”

“What were you going to ask me?! If you could kill me?!”

“All right little bird that is enough” 

Jason hadn’t even realized that the other bats were there.

“What happened?” Asked a much more calm Nightwing, Batman and Robin not far behind him.

“Nothing!” Responded the girl way to defensive for their liking. “That was nothing, I was trying to ask Red Hood here if he knew anything about the travelers program in the League”, Jason looked at her as if she had just completely offended him. “That doesn’t mean I am part of the League!” she screamed at him, even if she could not see his face she knew, don’t ask.

Batman chimed in before there could be a full blown fight, “That didn’t seem like nothing, look… whatever your name is, we need to get them out of this alley” he said signaling the Shadows that were laying on the ground unconscious, “will you be here when we return?”

She was about to protest but the Batglare activated and she didn’t want to push her luck, she could be sent to Arkham for crying out loud. “Sure oh great protector of the night” Nightwing kinda laughed and Robin hit him across his head to stop him, the girl smirked at the sight.

“But before you go… can any of you tell me of the travelers program, I need to know something… anything at all.” 

Jason didn’t even try to answer, both Bruce and Dick knew nothing about what she was talking, Damian on the other hand gave her a sympathetic look. Tim chimed in through the communicators, Damian voiced the response.

“It hasn’t stopped, they are still looking for 3569, 3468, 3326, 3465 and 0115”

“Yeah, well… they should update it… 0115 is dead so…”

Nightwing’s curiosity was killing him, so he just asked away, “What is the travelers program and what are those numbers?”

And for the first time in a very… very long time she decided to answer a few questions that were thrown her way, “The travelers program is a… program to get rid of the travelers, that is the very few meta-humans who were able to escape the original rade to kill everyone of us, of any age, of any program, 0115 and me (I’m 3569) were able to escape and hide together, they found us three months ago in Cuba, and killed 0115, I escaped again and ran all around America until I arrived to the US and hid firstly in Central City and then two months here… in Gotham, they hadn’t found me until today.”

“So you are from the League!”

“I am not dammit!… just…” She sighed, “just…”

“Who are you really?” asked Nightwing.

“I don’t really know”

After that was said, without another word, Batman decided to take the Shadows out of the alley with the help of everyone, even the girl helped, they tied them up and left them in one of the main streets of Gotham, he called Gordon just in case, everyone went to one of the rooftops that was in that general part of the city to talk more calmly.

Finally he turned to the girl and started his interrogatory “What was 0115 to you?”

“0115 died so I could live, she was the most amazing mother I could have ever asked for, and before you say anything, yes, my biological mother, she taught me how to defend myself against the world, she taught me everything I know, and they killed her because she wanted a life, a place to belong, away from the League, away from all that life.”

Now Robin asked his own question “I thought that Ra’s got rid of the program a few years ago, how long have you been in the running?”

“Four years, my mother found out about the fact that they were gonna kill us, she tried to get us away from all of that.”

“Us?”

“I had a twin brother and a younger sister, my brother died in the escape, my sister was the one to tell on us before we could even get out of Nanda Parbat, I don’t blame her, we were raised that way, after we escaped the facility we were kept in we hid in the outskirts of the city so they wouldn’t be looking for us there, we saw her get killed.”

Tim added another question through the communicators, Jason voiced it this time “Do you know your name or your age? Do you know 0115’s name or age?”

“I don’t have a name, Evan Blythe didn’t believe in individuality… or in humanity for that matter, we were just his personal weapons of destruction, my age on the other hand, I am 15 years of age. As for my mother, she never told me her name so I just called her mother, I know that she had me and my twin brother one day before her 14th birthday, she died when she was 29 years old, very young.”

For the first time in the night Duke spoke, Nightwing voiced it “Why was she with the League?”

The girl simply said “Meta-human trafficking.”

Everyone went silent after that, the girl didn’t dare to look at any of them, her shoes were very interesting right at that moment. This time it was her turn to ask a question, “Will I go to jail mister Wayne?”

Everyone opened their eyes way more than they thought possible, that took them by surprise, but nobody said anything about their concerns that she fucking knew their identities (If you know one of them, then you know all of them, it wasn’t that hard to guess if anybody was being honest) “No, you won’t girl, don’t worry about it.”

She shook her head in a nod, that relieved her. “Well if you don’t have any more questions, I will be going, I have to keep moving, I think you all understand.” But before she could even turn around to leap to another rooftop, Dick grabbed her by the arm, but it wasn’t him who spoke, Bruce was, he took off his cowl and came closer to the girl and his son, “You will come with us.”

“But I thought that you sa-”

“And you are not going to jail, I want you to come with us so you will meet Selina and Alfred, they might be able to help you in ways we wouldn’t understand, your life is like nothing I’ve ever seen, my son-” he said signaling to Damian “is the closest any of us can get to understand what you went through, let us help you.”

Dick let go of her arm, but she didn’t leave, in its place she looked at all of them in disbelief, trying to search for a lie, “What are you proposing mister Wayne?”

“You don’t need to run anymore, just let us help you.”

She didn’t say a word, just nodded slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Tumblr as tomatosamla

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumlr as tomatosamla


End file.
